The Couch
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Solangelo Oneshot. Mindless fluff rated K . Nico and Will are couch (sofa) hunting, but what happens when the couch Nico wanted gets sold before they could buy it themselves?


_**AN: FORGIVE ME, I HIT WRITERS BLOCK WITH NOT ONE, BUT THREE FANFICS, TWO SEBACIEL AND ONE SOLANGELO DX. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I'm trying my best and will force myself to type the paper draft of the Hera x Annabeth joke ship fanfic then start on the Captide! In exchange for not writing a fanfic between my friends, one of them who never reads my writing has agreed to read the captide when it's done XD Ugh, I've so much homework. And even though it's half term for me and I've got a week off school (HAHAHA, the joys of being English :P) I shall probably have higher anxiety and stress levels than I do during school - I have work as a waitress but no at a wedding, no, in a flipping café/restaurant type thing so yay -_- anywho, I shall type and post whenever I can, which reminds me, I need to post the next chapter for In Love With A Wanted Hero, sorry guys, I'll do it after this I swear - unless I have tea then guides, in which case I'll do it...uhh...Sunday. Yea, Sunday. Also, if I've accidentally switched to sofa halfway through instead of couch, I'm sorry, I tried to use the American equivalents of words but...yea. I'm sat on a sofa, not a couch like you Americans. To my fellow English people, do you want a cup of tea just because seemingly we are in love with the stuff? XD sorry, but I do love milky tea anyway XD. I'm babbling, sorry, I'm tired and can't type well for some reason so yea, enjoy and tell me what you think! (just a oneshot based on an argument my teacher had with his girlfriend, why he told the class I don't know).**_

 **The Couch**

"We are not buying the first couch we see and like, even if it is in the sale – we have to have a look at other ones!" Will complained in a whiny voice before pouting, there had been...an incident with the previous couch in the Hades cabin and although Nico hated shopping, Will was determined to drag him out and shop for one themselves since Will had accidentally almost taken permanent residence in the Hades cabin and Chiron conveniently forgot to change the camp rules.

"I don't see why we can't, it's a couch, it's comfy, it's not black and it's in the sale." Nico grumbled, knowing his resistance was futile; Will was going to win this particular debate.

"But we haven't seen what other couches there are. There could be a better one somewhere in the store." Will replied with a triumphant smirk when Nico sighed in defeat, instantly grabbing his hand and happily skipping deeper into the store with a grumpy Nico in tow.

*0oOo0*

The duo returned to the place they saw the first couch in opposite moods, Nico triumphant as he always was when he won and Will stumbling in defeat, until Nico stopped without warning in shock, causing Will to walk right into him. Slowly, Nico turned his head and torso to glare at Will, his eyes angry enough to slightly scare Will.

"Run." Nico whispered with venom and Will finally saw why Nico was angry. The first couch was gone, replaced by a sign saying sold. The colour drained from Will's face as he struggled to think of a way out of the mess he found himself in. Not only had he dragged Nico around for four long, tedious hours but also lost the couch they were going to buy, therefore forfeiting them to another day of mind numbing searching.

"You wouldn't hurt me right, I'm your boyfriend after all and I'm sure we'll find another couch I mean it's not as if there's only one because people manufacture them for money so there's always a lot in stores and it's not my fault-" Will started, all the words tumbling out as he started to nervously babble until Nico interrupted him.

"Not your fault?! Of course it's your fault! If you had let me buy it then we wouldn't have wasted four freaking hours and we'd have a nice couch for Hades sake!" Nico yelled before storming off into the car, waiting for Will to get in the passenger side so they could drive back to camp. When he did Nico angrily started the car and drove out of the car park and onto the main road silently.

Will was also silent though only lasted around ten minutes before he had to break the silence.

"We can just order a couch."

"Yes, we can, but it won't get back the day I could've slept through!"

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?! Besides you need to get up during the day!"

"Oh yea? Why? So that I can die from the boredom that you cause me by dragging me to shop for a couch!"

"I said I was sorry! Obviously you do-NICO YOU MISSED THE ROAD THING!"

Nico cursed, he'd been so focused on the arguing that he'd driven onto the road to the airport, he couldn't turn around now.

They continued the journey in silence, getting out the car to find food at the airport. Nico ended up sitting outside McDonalds eating a happy meal, glaring at Will who was picking at his Subway next door. Eventually, Will got up, uncomfortable under Nico's glare and disappeared into the crowd.

*0oOo0*

When Nico got back to the car, he saw Will already there sitting dejectedly on the bonnet with something in his hands. Coughing politely to make his presence known, Nico lent on the door. Will lifted his head and held out a paper bag, curious, Nico took it. Cautiously, Nico opened the bag and gently pulled out the contents. Nico's eyes widened and he suddenly jumped forward and hugged his golden haired boyfriend.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Nico repeated until he needed to breathe again, clearly happy with his present.

Wanting to get back but too tired to drive, Nico released Will and summoned his French zombie driver before shadow travelling both him and Will back to his cabin.

Sleepily, Nico fell onto his bed, accidentally dragging Will down with him and burst out laughing at Will's narrowed eyes. He took the opportunity to tickle Will's sides, forgetting that Will was going to collapse on top of him, or maybe he just didn't care. They then started in a full blown tickle war, both ending up on the floor clutching their sides as they desperately tried to stop laughing.

Eventually, their laughter subsided and they crawled into the bed, Nico turning on the TV, immediately engrossed in whatever he was now watching with his head resting on Wills shoulder. He would get revenge tomorrow.

 _ **AN: I don't know, it's just mindless fluff. have a good day and cya later. I'd love to know what ya think!**_

 _ **'Do not mock the pain you haven't endured.' ~A quote picture on G+ that was the first to appear after 15mins of searching.**_

 _ **~Jojo Voodoo Dragons**_


End file.
